legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S4 P4/Transcript
(Back at the house, Erin is seen in the room being prepared for her kids. She looks at the walls) Erin: Hmmmmm..... (Erin looks at some nearby paint cans) Erin:.....I think I'll wait for Jack to come home. I got a good plan for these walls. (Erin then feels one of the babies kick) Erin: !!.....*Sighs and smiles* One of you is a little fighter. I know it. (The front door is heard opening) Malindes: *Voice* We're baaaaack! Erin: Huh?? (Erin walks out) Erin: Malindes?? (The heroes are seen with Malindes) Malindes: That's right! Erin: What're you- Malindes: Here to help out silly! Alex: She's staying here until we deal with Chronos. Erin: Wait wait, what about your kingdom? Malindes: Mint's got it all under control! He can lead for now! Erin: Uhhh- Malindes: Trust me Erin, we're all gonna have LOADS of fun while I'm here! And we'll kick ass while we do it! Erin:....Riiiight. Malindes: *Smile* Aw come on Erin, are you not happy to see me or something? Erin: Of course I am! I just didn't think you had time. Malindes: I ALWAYS have time Erin! Erin: Well, that's good. Malindes: *Nods* Say what's that? (Malindes goes into the kids room) Erin: Oh! That's gonna be our kids' room! Malindes: Oh really? (Jack walks in) Jack: Still a....work-in-progress as you can see. Malindes: Right. Erin: I was thinking of painting the walls though Jack. Jack: Really? Erin: Yeah I was thinking we could use- Malindes: TIME FOR MALINDES TO DO HER THING! Erin: Huh? W-Wait a minute Malindes we- (Malindes snaps her fingers as the room becomes decorated with color and other bright and happy objects) Malindes: Done! Erin:....... Malindes: Is this good? Or is it too much color? Jack:...Uhhh- Erin: *Surprised noise* Malindes: ??? Erin: God that's the third kick today. Jack: Seriously?? Erin: Yeah. Jack: Huh. Malindes: Guess you've got a fighter wanting to come out! Erin: Probably. (Malindes then goes up to Erin and puts her head to Erin's stomach) Malindes: Hello there little baby. Jack: Twins. Malindes: Hello there little babies. Erin: Heh. Malindes: Oh I can hear something in there. Erin: ??? Jack: Huh??? Malindes: Yep. I hear them loud and clear. Erin: You can hear them?? Malindes: I'm a Goddess Erin. There's a lot we can do. (Malindes listens to the babies) Malindes: Aww you little babies sound so cute. Erin: Can you.....Can you tell....what they are? Malindes:...... Erin:....... Malindes: *Smile* Erin. Erin: Y-Yeah? Malindes:.....You've got a boy and a girl waiting for you. Erin: *Gasp* A boy and a girl!? Jack: Yes! We are getting a boy! Malindes: Hehe. (Erin and Jack hug) Erin: Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Jack: This is great Erin! Erin: Twins! A boy and a girl! Jack: Oh man this is gonna be sweet! Malindes: Should I make this room a little less girly then? Jack: Nah we got it. Erin: We'll split the room half and half for them. Malindes: Oh okay! Well, I'll see ya around! Erin: Okay. Malindes: Oh and, congrats! (Malindes leaves the room) Erin: *Smile* Jack: Guess we better get to work. Erin: Right! Let's do it! (The two start to get to work. Back with the heroes) Malindes: Well I sure made their day! Alex: I'll say you did. Jessica: Who would have thought it. A boy and a girl. What luck. Alex: Heh, yeah. Malindes: I'm happy for 'em. I'm certain those two will grow to do great things for this Multiverse. Maybe the Omniverse if we're lucky! Miles: Yeah they will. Alex: Especially since Mirzak's gonna be giving them both his power. Malindes: Lucky them! Alex: *Smirk* Malindes: So uhhhhh, where do I stay? Alex: Oh, there's a few empty rooms near the back of the house. Just pick one. Malindes: Oh okay! (Malindes turns to find Fluffy at her feet) Fluffy: *Coo* Malindes: Oh hey! Fluffy! (Malindes picks up Fluffy and tickles his stomach) Fluffy: *Giggles* Malindes: Are you happy with your new family? Fluffy: *Nods happily* Malindes: That's great! Slimer: He's been a real handful, but he's doing amazing! Malindes: Good to hear you've taken care of him Slimy. I knew you could do it! Slimer: Thanks! Popsicle: He's a little troublemaker as well. Grey: A little bit yeah. Malindes: That's just tickle monsters for you. They're all born to be troublemakers. Fluffy: *Giggle* (Malindes puts Fluffy down) Malindes: Well, I'm gonna go set my room up! Fluffy: *Coo* (Fluffy clings to Malindes's leg) Malindes: Oh you wanna help Fluffy? Fluffy: *Nod* Malindes: Well okay! You mind Slimy? Slimer: Not at all! I'll help too! Malindes: Great! Let's go! (The three walk off) TO BE CONTINUED........ Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts